A Moment in the Heart
by Jedeye13
Summary: Little short thing between Dylan & Rommie. This is my first Andromeda fic so if it sucks you've been warned. As usual any reviews will be appreciated.


A Moment in the Heart  
  
"Game...this isn't much fun by yourself," I said staring at the basketball in my hand.  
  
The crew had taken one of their leaves of absences again. Tyr mumbled something andwas later gone. Trance dragged Harper off to a gardern on Kervyn. Rev took a leave to go and meet with some spiritual leaders at a nearby Wayism temple. Beka...I don't know about Beka. She mysteriously dissapeared about the same time Tyr did. This leaves me here attempting to enjoy a game of horse by myself.   
  
"Isn't this game usually played with more than one person?" Andromeda asked quizzically.  
  
The avatar, Rommie, seemed to appear from no where at times. I turned and looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Normally, but everyone seems to have dissapeared."  
  
I took a shot from behind the designated three point line. The ball sailed through the air only to hit the rim and bounce towards Rommie. She caught the bouncing ball and was about to toss it back to me.  
  
"Take the shot Rommie."  
  
She looked at me slightly puzzled. Rommie hadn't really played any games with the crew but seemed to just sit by and watch every now and then. Guess she just didn't feel it was her place to join in.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
She sounded a little unsure when she said it. I thought it was a little odd, but then she had been acting a little odd...no different lately. Rommie quickly aimed and hurled the ball effortlessly through the air. It landed in the basket with a definite swish.   
  
"Great shot Rommie."  
  
The ball rolled out of hydroponics and into the hall. I walked to retrieve it, but for some strange reason it continued down the hall. I didn't bother trying to run after it because I wasn't in any particular hurry. Rommie looked caught up with me and we walked down the hall following a basketball.   
  
"I've never seen anything like this," I muttered while continuing on.   
  
The ball bounced of a wall and continued down. If I didn't know any better, I swear that ball was leading both of us somewhere. Rommie remained silent which was usual of her but not in this way. It seemed to be an akward silence. One of those where you don't know if you should talk or say something because you might feel foolish but still feel foolish for not saying anything. Yeah one of them. The ball finally ended in the observation deck. As I walked to the ball, I noticed the surrounding void. Rommie hung back.  
  
"You know Rommie I still think about Sarah," I said while looking at the stars.  
  
Rommie was a little off guard for my statement. She walked over looked out with me.  
  
"It's not unusual to think about loved ones that had been lost."  
  
Rommie bit her lip after she said that. I guess she thought she said something wrong.  
  
"I used to wonder how she lived after the fall, what happened to her, did she move on, things like that. Now I just sit and think about the little things, her favorite food, the way she ate her salad, favorite drinks, small things. Then every now and again I get the feeling she's watching over me...I'm sorry Rommie for babbling on like that."  
  
"Dylan it's fine."  
  
Rommie seemed a bit off somewhere when I was talking, but I wouldn't blame her. Me babbling on about Sarah didn't help with these feelings toward Rommie. At first it was nothing, then later I started noticing how strong and fragile she was, then noticed how beautiful she was. Over time these compounded into feelings that was hard to put into words so I buried them. It had been working, well until now.   
  
"Rommie have you ever noticed how beautiful yo...the stars are."  
  
I can't believe I almost said that. Rommie looked at me not really knowing if she heard right or maybe something else. I looked back giving away my true feelings.  
  
"So you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
I nodded and turned back towards space. She did the same. We stayed like this for quite a while. I finally spoke up.  
  
"Rommie...sometimes words just can't be said."  
  
I gently placed my hand on top of hers. She turned towards me with a smile and slight shock in her face. I placed my other arm around her and just embraced her. Rommie laid her head on me and leand mine on her.   
  
"I think I understand what you mean," Rommie whispered as we kept looking out into space.   
  
The silence had come but it for the first time in a long while it felt good. No one saying anything just being there with someone that you care about.   
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Just be here Rommie...just be here."  
  
In the reflection, I could see Rommie smile and close her eyes. I closed mine and we stood there in that moment. The one moment that seems to last for a lifetime and in your heart it does.  
  
By: Jedeye13 


End file.
